Heart of Fire
by DemonFang
Summary: After not seeing Joshua after a couple of years, Chrno starts to get some mixed feelings when he secretly meets him behind Rosette's back. What will happen? ChrnoXJoshua RXR!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One

The night sky grew brighter as the full moon appeared behind the gray clouds. The wind passed by carrying silent sounds that at times seemed to be human breaths exhaling and inhaling slowly. Nothing could be seen in the empty streets except for two bodies running at a distance. The first person wore a blue dress that went down to the heels, her dirty blonde hair was up in a pony tail and she carried a gun. The second person was following her closely, he was somewhat shorter than her, with long purple hair in a long braid and red clothing.

"Rosette…"called the boy "…we could head over there" he said, pointing to a near by ware house.

The girl nodded and made a right turn, entering the abandoned ware house with the boy following her close behind. Both were breathing heavily and they took advantage of the fact that the ware house looked somewhat safe. Everything inside was silent, not one sound could be heard, not even the wind. However, that silence was broken by Rosette's cry. "Aww Mou! I told you this was going to happen. Why does it always happen like this?" she cried. The purple haired boy looked up at her with a warm smile. "Rosette, don't worry about it anymore, it's over." Rosette couldn't help but stare at the boy and sigh.

It had been one hell of a day. Fighting demons was fun and all, but this time it had gone overboard. It had been a while since this many demons attacked them at once. Rosette was deep in thought and she couldn't help but ask something she knew the other wouldn't like. "Chrono…" she said, breaking the silence of the room once more. "Hai?" replied Chrono, looking up at her. Without hesitation, Rosette turned to him, a serious face covering her normally bright features. "Do you think Aion had something to do with this?"

Chrono's eyes immediately grew wide at the comment; his eyebrows came together as anger began to take over him. Rosette knew that mentioning Aion was not something Chrono appreciated, but Chrono also knew that Rosette didn't like the guy either. She noticed Chrono's sudden change of attitude and decided to change the subject. They had already dealt with enough problems for the day; they could figure the reason out later.

Aion had once been an acquaintance with Chrono, or rather, Chrono was one to Aion. Chrono was a demon who had met Rosette after he lost someone very dear to him. He met her along with her younger brother Joshua. However, when Chrono met Rosette, he promised not to hurt anyone, unless he really had to. IN Order for Chrono to use his powers, he needed a container since his horns were no longer on him. Rosette asked to be his container and therefore, his powers where sealed within a special time container. This connects the two souls together in a way. If Chrono unseals his powers, Rosette's life span becomes shorter. Lately, Chrono had been thinking a lot about the day he met them. And the memory of what happened kept getting him angry.

He wasn't able to save him…

Rosette's eyes started watering the more she thought about Aion. Chrono realized this and came back from his thoughts. "He might have _something _to do with it…" he replied, anger still visible in his face. "However, I don't t--" Whatever Chrono was going to say was interrupted when Rosette placed her hand over his mouth, whispering as she looked around. "Shh….someone's coming" At that moment, a blast made the part of the main side of the ware house shake.

"Chrono…ikuso"

"Mm"

Rosette quietly reloaded the gun and Chrono moved towards the main doors of the ware house. The wind could be felt inside now that half the ware house was gone and Rosette shivered, moving alongside the wall. The door creaked open and Chrono moved cautiously away from it. Large red eyes appeared before him. "Aion…?" Chrono said, backing away from saidthe demon. Those red eyes reminded him a bit too much of him. He jumped aside after the demon attempted to hit him. Surely this was no surprise, yet another demon sent by Aion. Chrono noticed something different about this demon and he wanted to know the reason why he was there.

The demon growled and got closer to Chrono, keeping a close eye on him. Chrono noticed this but he was making no attempt what so ever to escape. Rosette aimed the gun at the demon and pulled the trigger which made the demon look at her. There was silence, followed by a desperate cry. "Uso!" cried Rosette looking at the gun in surprise. Why wasn't it working? Chrono blinked, looking at Rosette and back at the demon. And with a blink of an eye, it was gone. Like smoke, it disappeared in thin air. Chrono's eyes grew wide as the demon stood right behind a very unaware Rosette.

"Rosette!" Chrono yelled as he started running towards her.

Rosette looked up from the gun at Chrono and then behind at the demon and everything went blank.

**Author's comment**

Gah, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please Read and Review. Depending on that, I'll write my next chapter.

RXR!

Aww mou Oh man!

IkusoLet's go.

UsoNo way! or Lie.

Hai- yes?


	2. Chapter II

Chapter 2

Flashback

The sun shined and flowers blossomed in the spring day. A purple haired boy sat on a rock looking down at a pond, his long hair moving with the wind and a warm smile covering his features. A younger boy stood besides him, blond short haired and blue eyes focused on whatever the other was looking at. He was fascinated by everything Chrono did but at the same time, he couldn't understand it.

"Wow, a demon sure is strange" he said, smiling at nothing in particular and saying it more to himself than anyone else. The purple haired boy slowly turned around and looked into the other boy's face. Why wasn't he afraid of him? "I'm back!" a voice said, coming from a cabin. A girl, blond, braided hair and blue eyes came out of the house with a tray full of cookies. The blond boy turned his attention to his sister and then to the cookies.

"Sugoi!" He said, as his face lit up. "I want some" the boy ran towards her with a smile, that smile that she missed so much.

End Flashback

Rosette winced in her current estate. "Joshua…" she whispered, her voice sounded pained and full of melancholy, something she never allowed anyone see. Chrono bit his lip as he noticed Rosette's obvious pain. "Rosette…" he whispered as he shook her gently. In the process, Chrono winced, the pain from the previous fight growing in his right hand. He carefully laid Rosette back down as he attempted to wrap his hand. Rosette slowly opened her eyes, pain still visible on her face and small invisible tears on the corners of her eyes.

She gasped, suddenly realizing where they were. She sat up quickly and looked around. Surely there was a demon here before, but it wasn't here anymore. She turned to Chrono.

"Chrono, are you alright? What happened?"

Chrono looked at Rosette, glad to see she was conscious. "Rosette, everything's fine." He responded with a smile. She noticed Chrono's hand and immediately moved closer to inspect it. "Chrono, what happened? How did you get this?" She asked, clutching his hand, her face obviously worried. Chrono looked at his hand and then down.

"I'm sorry…"

"Sorry for what?" replied Rosette with confusion.

"…I couldn't help myself."

Now Rosette realized what he was talking about. She brought her hand up to hold the time seal. Chrono had unsealed his power when the demon knocked Rosette unconscious. She smiled and moved towards Chrono.

"It's okay Chrono, don't worry about a thing like that." She responded with a faint smile.

Chrono looked up at her, his eyes full of hurt and beginning to water. Rosette rolled her eyes playfully at this and gave Chrono a suffocating hug. "Mou You see what happens when I'm not around?" she said, half chuckling at her own words. It pained her to see Chrono so upset. She was responsible for him and wouldn't let anything bad happen to him. Chrono looked up at her and smiled, laughing a bit from the previous comment. They both stood up and walked towards the exit. Chrono secretly glanced back at the spot where he had killed the demon.

Flashback

The tall, dark figure grinned idiotically, looking down at the now grown Chrono, his face had a very gruesome expression. Chrono tried to ignore him and pay more attention to the reason why he was here.

"Joshua-sama sent me here, if you must know"

"Joshua?"

"Yes, Joshua-sama asked to see you and he sent me, the best demon in New York city, to bring you to him"

There was a pause.

"What does he want with me?"

"Oh well, I am curious to know that as well" The demon grinned again, laughing slightly. Chrono looked at the unconscious Rosette and glared back at the demon. Many thoughts starting flowing in his head.

"…when can I see him…?"

End Flashback

**Author's comment**

Another chapter done although is kind of short...lolXD Thanks for all the people that read! Lotza luv Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. Please RXR!

Mou! - man!

Sugoi amazing

Uso No way, lie.


	3. Chapter III

Chapter 3

Rosette and Chrono slowly made their way back into the school. It was around 2 a.m. now, the sky was black and the few stars being the only source of light. Rosette gulped as she opened as she opened the door to the building, stepping in quietly, Chrono close behind. A bright light was flashed on Rosette as a figured approached . Rosette froze, unable to see a thing. Chrono however, sweat dropped and slowly backed away behind Rosette.

"Sister Rosette!"

Rosette shivered as she noticed who it was

"S-Sister Kate…" she said lowly, bringing her hands up in front of her in a protective manner.

"Why are you here so late! Don't tell me you didn't succeed again on the mission…"

Rosette's face turned serious. Why was she never trusted.

"No, we succeeded…"

"Why was it so hard for you to get rid of one demon!" interrupted Sister Kate who was now screaming. At times like this and at this time in the morning, she wasn't the most amiable person. Rosette looked down and Chrono stepped forwards.

"It wasn't one..-"

"I was not talking to y-"

"Aion was involved…" commented Rosette with hesitation as she said the name.

Sister Kate fell silent, obviously realizing why they took so long. Aion was no joke. However, it was not in her nature to be 'too' nice to Rosette anyway. It seemed like this time she might have gone a bit too far. She knew that this subject was not liked.

"Very well…" there was a pause " you may go. I want a full report on the mission tomorrow." she said as she walked passed them. Once she was out of sight, both Rosette and Chrono sighed and began walking towards Rosette's room. They stopped in front of the room and Rosette stopped and looked at Chrono with a smile.

"Thank you for today"

"…it's nothing to thank me for." was his reply…his everyday reply. Rosette smiled and hugged him and with the usual "Good night" she entered her room. Chrono remained standing, looking at the door in front of him. He began walking outside towards Elder's house. He was to watch over him tonight.

The next morning was greeted with some people playing and screaming around. Some young kids were playing tag. A poke woke Chrono up. He opened one eye and yawned as he tried to wake up. When his vision was finally cleared up, a pair of huge eyeballs stared back at him.

"Ahh!" Chrono eeped and tried to back away from whatever was staring at him.

"Chrono" the person replied.

Chrono looked at him for a bit and finally became aware of who it was. A medium sized white haired man stood in front of him, his huge eye glasses covering most of his wrinkles.

"E-Elder! O-Ohayou" Chrono said

"Yes, hello boy, I heard you did good yesterday"

"What?"

"Tell me, what happened?"

Chrono looked at him, a bit confused.

"Nothing…"

"I heard Rosette's gun didn't work"

"Oh!" Chrono took out the gun from his pocket. "Here…" he said as he handed it to Elder.

The older man examined the gun before inviting Chrono inside his house.

"Can you see what's wrong with it?"

Elder inspected the gun closely.

"There's nothing wrong with it"

Chrono looked at him confused as he saw Elder aim the gun at the wall opposite to theirs.

Rosette turned over on her bed when a bothersome light reached her eyes. A sudden gun fire was heard causing her to open her eyes slightly, yawned, and went back to sleep.

Chrono's eyes were wide with shock as he looked at the hole that was now on the wall opposite to them.

"See?" asked Elder with a smirk "it was works just fine."

"Then…?"

"It seems there was some kind of spell on it that forced it to remain locked and be unable to shoot"

There was a pause, then Elder continued, his face, serious.

"Tell me Chrono, what happened between you and that demon? Where you able to sense anything?"

Chrono tensed, remembering the conversation they had had.

"Nothing in particular…" he said simply.

Before Elder could say anything else, the door slammed opened and a very peeved Rosette entered with her PJ's still on.

"What the hell was that!" she screamed.

Both Chrono and Elder remained silent. Rosette noticed her gun on Elder's hand and the hole in the wall.

"**NANI!"** she screamed, moving to grab the gun. "It was working all along!"

Elder grinned. "Rosette, nice outfit you picked today…lovely"

Rosette turned to him "Urusai, you old pervert!"

Chrono watched the two of them argue until he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder and a quiet voice.

"Chrono, I need to talk to you… follow me" the voice said as the figure turned to exit the house. Chrono turned slowly and looked at the person.

"…Remington?"

**Author's comment**

Mwahahaha another chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please RXR

Ohayou- good morning

Nani?- What?

Urusai- Shut up


	4. Chapter IV

Chapter IV

Chrono closed the door of Elder's house behind him as he followed Remington. They walked through a crowd of people trying to see what had happened inside the house. Faces were pressed against the windows just to see what was happening inside. Once Chrono and Remington got passed the crowd, they headed to Remington's office. Chrono cautiously walked inside after the other, closing the door behind him. Remington walked towards the window and stood there. His hands were in his pockets and he wore his usual uniform.

"I heard.." he began "that the demon you encountered yesterday was no ordinary demon"

Chrono remained silent. This, however, only caused Remington to believe it more.

"Chrono. You shouldn't go."

Chrono's eyes widened unintentionally. How was it that he knew? _Wait…this could just be a coincidence_. _That's right, a mere coincidence._

"I don't know what you're trying to s--"

"Joshua, you shouldn't go meet with him"

"…"

"As you might know, we are at no point to start a fight with him and Aion. You know if it involves Joshua, it'll involve Aion"

"I know that"

Remington sighed "I know you care about Rosette and you want to help her find Joshua.."

/no/

"…but Joshua is no longer the Joshua you knew"

Chrono looked down and clenched his fists. Remington noticed this but did nothing about it.

"You may leave now, but think about what I said."

Chrono said nothing and exited the room. The purple-haired walked through the many halls of the place. His face was consumed with thoughts and he was paying no attention what so ever at what was going on around him. He started to recall what Remington had said…

"_But Joshua is no longer the Joshua you knew"_

That just hit him but it's not like he didn't know that already. Ever since the incident, Joshua had changed, no doubt about that, but if he knew that Joshua was now his enemy, why was it that he didn't hesitate to agree to meet with him? It wasn't that he wanted to help Rosette bring him back. If it wasn't that, then…what was?

As he continued roaming through the halls, his thoughts were interrupted by some voices coming from one of the rooms. He stopped and identified who the voices belonged to. At least one of them.

"What do you mean! And you didn't do anything about it?" screamed Sister Kate

A much calmer voice replied to her which showed neither anger nor worry.

" I said what I had to say, he'll decide."

"But a demon! Decide!"

"Please, calm down."

"I'm sorry Father Remington"

/Father Remington! How is he here/

Chrono was surprised. He had been walking absent mindedly, yes, but if someone passed by him he would've noticed. According to Chrono, there was only one hallway that led to Sister Kate's office from Remington's and he had been walking on it the whole time. No one passed him. So why…_how_ was he there now?

He was too busy thinking that he didn't notice the door open. Once he came back to his senses, both Remington and Sister Kate were staring at him. Like always, Sister Kate stared at him with an obvious distaste. Noticing this, Father Remington took the chance and excused himself and Chrono. As the two of them walked back, Remington started another small conversation.

"So, have you decided?"

"No"

"Whatever you decide, just make sure it doesn't--"

"No, I won't start a fight, so it won't affect you…"

"No, I meant, make sure your decision doesn't hurt Rosette"

Chrono stopped dead on the spot and Remington continued walking, the small conversation, over.

"Ro..sette…" he said as a small tear rolled down his cheek.

These were feelings he didn't understand. He didn't want to hurt Rosette, but he wanted to see Joshua. What was the meaning of this? By the time he realized it, he was sitting down outside on the bench located in front of Elder's house. If there was anything that would help him understand…

/I'm going…/ he decided.

**Author's comments**

Haha, another chapter XD Yey! Hope you guys enjoy. Please read and review and you'll get a cooookie X3


End file.
